


Consort

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis narration, Ignis playing matchmaker, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ignis is sure Noctis and Prompto are in love even if they don't realize it yet. He decides that instead of discouraging Prompto as a commoner he'll train the blonde to be the best royal consort possible.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a great 'what if' tumblr post that inspired this.

Ignis wasn’t always sure about Prompto but Prompto is an exceptionally sweet boy who Noctis adores. Frankly anyone who earns such sincere love and respect from Noctis automatically has Ignis’ support. That being the case Ignis has to consider Noctis' future. Prompto is common, hardly suited for duties as a royal paramour or consort, but then Ignis wasn’t born to his role either.

Ignis supposes to King Regis, who loves his son more than anything, that perhaps something should be done about Prompto? And the King, without prompting, gives the answer Ignis was hoping for; 

“You really ought to help Prompto pick up the basics, Ignis. I suspect he’ll need them.”

So blessings granted Ignis sets about making it his mission to groom Prompto into a consort befitting the King of Kings. 

It’s quite a task. Prompto is just a regular boy and Ignis already has so many duties to his Prince. A prince who is struggling to find his place amongst growing magic and adolescent hormones. Still Ignis persists. 

Of course Prompto and Noctis don’t yet seem to comprehend they’re madly in love but Ignis considers it a skill to know what Noctis wants before he’s quite realized it. Gladio is cultivating the same skill with mixed results but Gladio knows what Noctis needs not just what he wants so there’s benefits to both of them.

Ignis starts insisting Prompto come over more than ever. He helps both boys with their study but Noctis becomes discernibly suspicious when Ignis gets the complete cutlery set out.

“What’s this about?” Noctis huffs. “I know my forks Iggy.”

“Yes,” Ignis permits, “but Prompto should learn traditional etiquette too.”

“Why would...?” Noctis blinks.

“If Prompto accompanies you to events after you finish school it’ll be good he’s prepared.”

That silences Noctis who instinctively likes the sound of that but Prompto laughs awkwardly.

“Oh Iggy I don’t think—“

“Nonsense,” Ignis insists. “We’re having dinner and I’ll walk you through the technicalities.”

“Oh-okay?” Prompto blinks, backing down.

Prompto fumbles a little at first but over the next few weeks he starts picking up on the myriad of little lessons Ignis lays down for him. Noctis even starts to assist with hacks and reminders that have helped him navigate the complex mesh of manners and ceremony.

“I never realized everything was so involved...” Prompto remarks one trip home. “It’s all so detailed. I don’t know how you guys remember it all.”

“It’s just practice,” Ignis assures. 

“Noct has to do so much, doesn’t he? Rule, fight, marry...”

“Well, yes,” Ignis agrees, “but Noctis has more freedom than it sometimes seems. He might have to marry, for example, but he can love and favour whoever he wants.”

“Like a mistress...?” Prompto pauses.

“Courtesan perhaps, or the male equivalent would be a paramour.”

“Paramour...” Prompto repeats thoughtfully. “Noct can do that?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis promises. “Paramours can become quite influential and beloved. Noctis' great grandfather had one who was very involved in charity and reportedly talked the king down from a very unpopular policy when his ministers failed.”

“Are they usually nobles...?” Prompto hesitates.

“There’s no rule that says they have to be,” Ignis answers coyly.

“Huh...” Prompto murmurs but then seems to catch himself. “N-not for like me or anything!”

“It’s quite alright Prompto. At any rate it’s good to know you’ll be ready for a dinner party,” Ignis smiles into the rear view.

Prompto seems to have a thought.

“Noct didn’t ask you to...?”

“Hmm?” Ignis presses.

“Did Noct want you to show me this stuff...?” Prompto whispers.

“Actually it was his majesty, King Regis.” Ignis clarifies.

Prompto turns six shades of red.

“B-but the King doesn’t even know me!” Prompto fumbles.

“He knows you make Noctis very happy. That’s enough.” Ignis murmurs.

“But...” Prompto is flushed. “I don’t know if Noct even likes me like that...”

“Noctis can be quite reserved. Especially when it comes to matters of vulnerability. But speaking as someone who changed his diapers, Prompto, I think you might be pleasantly surprised.”

“Do you think...?” Prompto bites his lip. “Do you think I’d be any good at something so important?”

“I think you’re very good at loving Noctis just as he is,” Ignis pulls the car over in front of Promptos house, “that’s the important part. I can teach you the rest but I can’t implore anyone to sincerely love my Prince. Even if sometimes I wish I could.”

“You’re pretty amazing, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs gathering up his bag. 

“Makes two of us,” Ignis assures.


End file.
